warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumbleheart
Rumbleheart is a large, handsome chocolate tabby with a few scars dotting his pelt and blue eyes. Personality Rumbleheart is a very reckless and arrogant tom. His large size and capabilities in battle make him less than cautious in conflicts, and he doesn't take too many precautions to try to avoid conflict, either. He respects authority, to an extent, but he has broken a lot of rules in his life (mostly when he was younger), and still frequently disobeys orders, if only in small ways. He would much prefer to do things his own way than follow orders to a T, but he understands the Warrior Code well enough, and does believe in it, even if he's not always very keen on being bossed around. However, despite being reckless and a bit cocky, he is generally a kind cat. Even if he's a bit full of himself at times, he is friendly towards his Clanmates, and is lighthearted enough to joke around with other cats. He's not the best at being comforting, but he'll try his best if someone approaches him to talk, though he's generally more receptive to cats that he's close with. He does better with physical affection than verbal affection, and may have a propensity for leaving things unsaid, even if he shouldn't. He very strongly desires verbal reassurance from those that he cares about on a deeper level, but doesn't generally know quite how to ask, and he can end up feeling a little lonely at times as a result. He stubbornly refuses to acknowledge or admit to this, however, and continues to go about his life as though nothing is wrong. He has an issue with admitting to most things, as he is very secretive and private; he would much rather suffer in silence and keep his thoughts and feelings to himself than discuss them, unless it's with someone he cares about – and even then, he keeps some things to himself. He doesn't like to admit to mistakes, and sometimes has issues with taking responsibility for his actions, doing everything in his power to divert blame and get out of bad situations. When a situation is dire, though, he will step up to defend his Clanmates and loved ones, and always shows bravery and selflessness in defending and providing for his Clan. History Rumbleheart was born to a litter of two, along with his brother Thundersong. The pair of them grew up relatively normally, and due to their large sizes, they excelled in battle training once they were apprenticed. These successes fostered a bit of arrogance in Rumbleheart, and he was rather unbearable as a young warrior once he was given his name. However, not too long after, his parents were killed in a battle with a fox on the Clan's territory; the loss sobered Rumbleheart a bit, and he and his brother did their best to work through the grief. Rumbleheart ended up seeking attention and validation from other sources, which led to his relationship with a MeadowClan she-cat named Rippleshine. The two were quite in love, for a time, but Rumbleheart was stubborn - even when Rippleshine told him she was expecting kits, he refused to leave his Clan, and eventually they broke off their relationship. Rumbleheart hasn't heard anything from her since, and he is completely unaware of his kits, only knowing that they exist, not their names or faces. He kept all of this secret from his Clan very well, though Thundersong has his suspicions. Nowadays, Rumbleheart still feels a bit restless and unfulfilled, but does his best to push it away, not wanting to get into another relationship he'd have to hide. Moodboard Rumble/Blaze Link! Theme Song